Akatsuki X Reader Period
by Naruto2024
Summary: Just read this on your period. More coming


**Period boyfriend Scenarios**

 **Pein**

You were on the bed in a ball

"Princess are you okay?" He said as he sat next to you

"Go away and get me some chocolate" Pein realize what was going on and got up and when to the kitchen

When he came back and hand you a chocolate bar and started rubbing your back

 **Itachi**

Itachi notice something was wrong with you one second you were throwing things then crying to happy

"Uh (Y/N) are you okay?" he said cautiously

"I'm fine!" You said crying

"(Y/N) why are you crying then?" He said

You sighed "I got my period okay are you happy now!" Still crying

Itachi came over to you massaging your back and kissing you on the cheek

 **Kisame**

You and Kisame were siting on the couch watching Netflix Kisame was scared because you where laughing when tobi got hit by Konan

"Hahhhahahahhahah that was so funny Wasn't it Kisa-sama!"

"Y-yeah hehehe"he realized what was going on and went to the store and got some feminine products

 **Sasori**

You where crying when Sasori saw you

"(Y/N) what happened did someone hurt you!!" He look worried

You looked up at Sasori in tears "Danna I knock over the bookshelf!" wiping the tears off of your cheeks

"Oh don't worry about that we can pick that up." Sasori look at you "Are you Okay (Y/N)?"

You looked away "I got my period Danna."

Sasori laughed a little and pick you up and put you down on the bed and gave you a chocolate bar and a heating pad then ran to the store and got some (pads/tampons)

 **Konan**

You and Konan where sleeping she woke up to feel wet on her hand

"Uh (Y/N) go get in the shower and don't worry I'll go get you anything you want." she said getting up slowly

"Wha...Oh yeah thanks honey." you said walking to the bathroom

A 20 minuets later Konan came back and you two cuddled and watched a movie together

 **Kakuzu**

You where sitting looking at a wall cursing when Kakuzu walked by

"Someone is very moody I see." He said trying to get a kick out of you

"Ah fuck off Kakuzu!" You said very aggravated

Kakuzu knew what was going on and went to get a candy bar "Hey (Y/N) you want this?!"

You looked at it with star eyes and nodded while drool came out of your mouth

Kakuzu open the candy bar and ate it "Oh well we will see that in a couple of days."

"GO FUCK YOURSELF KAKUZU!"

Kakuzu ended up sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week.

 **Hidan**

You and Hidan were sitting on the couch watch a movie when all of a sudden you feel a cramp hit

"Uh Hidan can you get me some tea?" You said obviously in pain

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

You started crying "You don't love me do you!"

Hidan was baffled"(Y/N) of course I love you...I'll go get the tea."

You stop crying soon and soon went to sniffling "Really!"

"Yes because I love you a lot." He said lovingly

You hugged Hidan then went to change your (pad/tampon)

 **Deidara**

You where sitting next to Deidara hugging and kiss him and he was getting annoyed.

Deidara sighed "(Y/N) are you okay?"

You look up at him "Duh Dei why would I not be?"

He knew that you're clingy on your period then left you to get some feminine products

 **Zetsu**

You were eating like you haven't ate in two years

"Uh (Y/N) are you that hungry?" White Zetsu said " **Yeah you are eating a lot you better stop before you get fat"** Black Zetsu said without a care

You bust out in tears putting down the food you had in hand and run out the room "You're so mean!"

"Look what you did!" White Zetsu said face palming walk towards you **"But.."** Black Zetsu stoped in his words

You run up to him and give him a hug still crying "I'm sorry for yelling at you." Looking at him sniffing

 **"No I'm sorry for being so rude but I have to ask...are you on your period?"** He asked quietly

"Yeah" You said looking up at him

"Gotta blast" White Zetsu said

He came back with all types of pads and tampons

 **Tobi**

You were eating candy and ate the last piece

"TOBI!!"

Tobi came running in "(Y/N)-Chan called?" He asked ready to fight

"More" You showed him the empty bag

"Okay (Y/N)-Chan!"

He came back with candy and chocolates and he bought a movie and watched that together

 **That's all for now! Goodnight!**


End file.
